


Meeting In A Different Time And Place

by FeatherDancer106



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDancer106/pseuds/FeatherDancer106
Summary: After the snap, Steve Rogers is heading a support group for lost loved ones; what happens when Luna joins in on these meetings. Will the witch help Cap find love or will he stay stuck in the past?





	Meeting In A Different Time And Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wrackspurts & Nargles "New Beginnings" Drabble Contest- July 2019
> 
> Much Love to My Beta: anonymous at this time

 

Luna had traveled to New York to get away from England. An unknown attack on the World- both Muggle & Wizarding alike had happened 2 years ago. Luna was about to be bonded with her fiance, Neville, when he and more than half of their wedding guests had turned to dust and disappeared.

 

She helped the survivors make their way home and stuck close to those that were still around; but the heartache became too much for her. She couldn’t stand the pity in everyone’s eyes nor their suggestions to move on. She just wasn’t ready yet.

 

**~O~**

 

Steve Rogers was there for the snap- he saw his best friend turn to ash, as well as hundreds of other people. He had already lost the love of his life when he was frozen; but this was more than just him. People had questions and didn’t know how to deal with the heartache of losing their families- so he started a support group to help them with the grief and helped encouraged those that wanted to, to find new love.

 

He was happy to be making progress for himself as well, even if it was a bit slow and he didn’t want to let go his love for Peggy just yet; he was genuinely happy for those that did! What he didn’t know was that his whole world was about to change; with the help of an overly eccentric witch.

**~O~**

 

Walking down the street to grab a bite; Luna came across a well lit suite. People were conversing through the window, back tracking a few steps she read the sign stuck to the door-

 

“Support Group for those that have lost someone they loved.

Meetings every Tuesday & Thursday

From 6pm-8pm

Everyone Welcome!”

 

Before collecting her thoughts- it was  Thursday today and almost seven o’clock. Deciding to just get her food and eat it at the shop; on her way back to her apartment she would stop by and speak with the orchestrator of the group to see if they had room for one more.

 

**~O~**

 

The meeting had just ended, people were congratulating those who had made progress and discussing different points with those still working towards their goal as they were heading out the door. Steve was putting the chairs away and reminiscing about the past when he heard a cough from behind him. A beautiful blonde woman was standing just inside the room, she was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a dark maroon floral top and a white sheer shawl jacket over it.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am; the meeting is over. But you are more than welcome to join us on Tuesday if you would like.”

 

“I think I will. The last few years have been hard for me, but I’m sure that being around friends is a step in the right direction.” Though she had a smile on her face, it didn’t quite reach her eyes, and her eyes showed the same amount of pain as Steve's if you knew where to look.

 

“We meet every Tuesday and Thursday. We would be happy to have you join in. Is there a goal you would like to accomplish, or are you trying to get away from it all? I’m not trying to pry but it’s hard to see such a beautiful dame hide from the pain.”

 

She looked down at the floor with a sad smile highlighting her features. “I moved here from across the pond to get away from the pain. I wouldn’t say that I have goal per say; but I do know that I need to speak about who and what I lost. What better way than with those who have experienced the very same?”

 

She looked at Steve as she finished her sentence. “I will be here next week. Maybe after go to dinner at the shop down the way. I hope you have a good week!” She turned and walked out the door without another word.


End file.
